Demon Hunt
by blackknight291
Summary: AU. following the life of Mikan, born between a demon and a human, she strives to continue with her life - a promise made to her parents. follower as she search for her place in the world...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: GA demon hunt**

**DISCLAIMER: This is not mine! Obviously. I am only borrowing the characters.**

**Notes:**

1. The numbers enclosed with parenthesis is the characters' ages – at least as how they appear.

2. Pure demons tend to live more than how they appear.

3. This is set around the Middle Ages where towns are miles away from each other and the population isn't much.

4. This story inspired me from "Koori no Mamono no Monogatari" a BL. Do read it although the art is quite different from Gakuen alice, you will surely find satisfaction in reading it. Although I was inspired by a BL manga, I assure you that this is not.

**Summary:**

Mikan is a Halfling, and in her veins run the blood of a demon and a human, a rare existence. Always running from those who seek her blood and flesh and her death as her existence alone a danger to what surrounds her.

-1-

Mikan (16) sat on a stone inside the forest where she had entered surrounded by trees exhausted to the point of collapsing, couldn't tell the time of day it is. Her clothes disheveled, stained and the smell of blood, unable to tell if it's hers or her kills. She turned her head behind her, vision blurry and the darkness of the sky combined with the dense forest; unable to neither see nor feel anyone running after her. She couldn't cry as she wanted still lost somewhere in the forest as she replay inside her head her father's death – a blood soaked body lying somewhere in the forest which she left behind.

Mikan walked in the forest searching for a path that would lead her to the closest town hoping to find shelter and a clean set of clothes; wore a gray cloth to drape around her body to cover up the state her clothes were in. Dressed up as a male and moved like a male, nobody would have suspected her real identity – a female or a half demon. She searched for a path after she had rested enough to regain her strength. There is no room for her to spare to mourn of her just deceased father. She needed to move on, fulfill her father's last request, and that is to continue to live – the last words her father uttered; especially that she has no longer anyone at her side to rely on.

"Wha?" Natsume is startled when he stumbles upon Mikan in the forest on his night walk; he being a demon resident who didn't expect to find a human in the forest which he resides in. He looked around expecting she have a companion but saw none. Caught off guard, she attacked him which he immediately defend against; used his strength to hold her off with the strength he didn't expect the child possessed. '_She's just a child,'_ he thought evading her attack.

'_Damn! Of all the luck!' _She cursed struggling with the male demon with her dagger; she struggles her hand closer trying to slit his throat ignoring her aching body screaming out exhaustion. She couldn't take the demon with her strength faltering.

Natsume frowns as he managed to throw aside Mikan hitting a tree trunk which made a loud thud upon contact.

"Ughn…" Mikan groans in pain tried to quickly get back on her feet; used the trunk as a support. She raised her head quickly to face Natsume.

Natsume's eyes widened at how quickly she recovered although, still wobbly expecting that his used strength wasn't something a normal human wouldn't be able to stand up. He looked at her only seeing a teen female and then thought of the one possibility why she could easily rebound back. 'Are you a demon?' he asked keeping an eye on her out of curiosity.

Mikan tensed up, kept her eyes locked on him. '_I can't let him find out more.' _She thought recalling what happened to her parents which had now become nothing more but lifeless bodies. She glares at him thinking of his strength, of how he overpowered her, and how she could win. All she could see is a male in his teens possibly older than her; she could see no trace of her being a demon if it weren't for the sharp nails, the pointy bit ears and the fangs.

He stares at her momentarily stunned seeing her quick reflex. '_I see.' _He deduced that Mikan is a demon child noticing things a human would not possess – her ability to rebound, her swift movement beyond human normal. He figured something must have happened for a child demon to be all alone in another demon territory. He knew quite well that demons travel in groups, not less than ten at least.

She eyed the demon, knew that she is at disadvantage given his strength and the territory. She knows perfectly well the habits of a normal so there is no point in wasting her strength or time to a losing fight. She moved swiftly, pivots herself quickly making an escape.

He looked surprised that she escaped when he saw clearly in the demon's eyes that she was taunting him. He didn't pursue her, thought that it might be better since he could smell blood from her. He didn't need to lend a hand to the child demon having troubles of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: GA demon hunt**

**DISCLAIMER: This is not mine! Obviously. I am only borrowing the characters.**

**Notes:**

1. The numbers enclosed with parenthesis is the characters' ages – at least as how they appear.

2. Pure demons tend to live more than how they appear.

3. This is set around the Middle Ages where towns are miles away from each other and the population isn't much.

4. This story inspired me from "Koori no Mamono no Monogatari" a BL. Do read it although the art is quite different from Gakuen alice, you will surely find satisfaction in reading it. Although I was inspired by a BL manga, I assure you that this is not.

**Chapter 1 recap:** Mikan was escaping from the group of demons after her life.

- 2 -

Morning, at a cave, demons gathered together as if waiting for something or someone.

"Oi Natsume!" Tsubasa greeted as he approached Natsume who he caught standing outside the cave entrance. "Have you heard about the recent attacks?" He pats Natsume's shoulder out of familiarity. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with black hood. He is older than Natsume, and appearance of a 20 year old male.

Natsume frowns at Tsubasa's bickering. "I know that!" Tsubasa spoke annoyed at the same tired that Natsume shrugged his report. He let out a long sigh. "I just want to tell you that the demon guy died. I heard that his body had been burned by the humans who found it."

"I see…" Natsume muttered with a relaxed expression. "I guess he finally found his peace."

Tsubasa smiled seeing the gentle change in the young man's expression.

"You should be more interested with the news." Hayami uttered exasperated standing close by listening to Natsume and Tsubasa's conversation; he who looked somewhere in his mid-twenty's. "That is the same demon traveling with the Halfling, a child between a demon and human – taboo for humans, power for demons." He looked distant as if the matter did not affect him when it did. "Everyone is trying to find a way to be more powerful worried about the other group within the area. You should know how rare it is for a Halfling to live that long. We should get that kid to our side! That kid will be useful to our group!"

"I do not intend to run into trouble." Natsume answered annoyed at the suggestion. "Besides, it is not true that consuming a Halfling would strengthen a demon's power."

Tsubasa gave a look at Natsume as if saying – just like Natsume.

"You should know that it is no myth!" Hayami pointed out. "There are demons that exist to prove there is truth to the stories."

"The others are listless because of the existence of the Halfling after hearing that it is now within our territory." Tsubasa said in a matter-of-fact tone. "They keep saying that a Halfling would increase the power we have. I won't say that I disagree with them or with Hayami but you should be aware that there are some demons who are seeking to sit on where you are right now."

"Stop it right now!" Natsume raised his voice glaring at Tsubasa and Hayami. "I have no plan to do such a thing!"

Hayami flinched at how powerful Natsume's voice sounded; although older, he is aware that Natsume is stronger in every aspect. His gaze softened. "I know what you are trying to say." Hayami sighs. He looked at Natsume; his face looked more tired than it did. He scratched the back of his head. "You won't do anything, I get it." He sounded dejected that his persuasion to hunt down the Halfling wasn't going too well. "Anyway try to think about it at least, this rumor surely reached the ears of the other tribe. They are bound to try to capture that Halfling if they get their eyes on it. Even if we don't want it, we will be caught in a middle of war."

Natsume faced Hayami aware of what the older demon is hinting at.

Tsubasa knew that Natsume is preparing to lash out at Hayami that he quickly cut off before things got worst. "It is better that we do something as well." Tsubasa suggested after carefully thinking over of Hayami and Natsume's words that would not result into a fight. "We just need to be careful."

Natsume's muscle relaxed. He eyed Tsubasa which made him realize that he almost lost control over his anger; he showed a small smile. "I know and understand your concerns." He paused. "I will think it over."

Tsubasa would have smiled openly for Natsume's words if their topic wasn't serious. "That's alright then." He said. He stole a glance at Hayami with a bitter expression.

"Natsume?" Ruka (17) called softly with Youichi (11) following behind exiting the cave. "What's going on?" He looked at Tsubasa and Hayami who gave him a smile greeting.

Natsume smiles as he faced Ruka. "Nothing!" He turned his attention to Youichi. "What's wrong kiddo?"

"I'll excuse myself then." Hayami saw that Natsume won't discuss the matter anymore in the presence of Ruka and Youichi.

Natsume took no recognition of Hayami leaving other than silently watching.

"I want to go to the town." Youichi said as he looked up as Natsume pet him like a cat. "I want to buy some things, is it alright?"

Natsume stopped stroking Youichi's head. "Alright. I can't come this time, but I am sure Ruka and few others would be able to tag along." He looked at Tsubasa. "You aren't doing anything either so accompany them to the town."

"Alright." Tsubasa approached Youichi. He lifts the young demon up in the sky as, "Where do you want to go then? Big brother will treat you."

Youichi gave out a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: GA demon hunt**

**DISCLAIMER: This is not mine! Obviously. I am only borrowing the characters.**

**Notes:**

1. The numbers enclosed with parenthesis is the characters' ages – at least as how they appear.

2. Pure demons tend to live more than how they appear.

3. This is set around the Middle Ages where towns are miles away from each other and the population isn't much.

4. This story inspired me from "Koori no Mamono no Monogatari" a BL. Do read it although the art is quite different from Gakuen alice, you will surely find satisfaction in reading it. Although I was inspired by a BL manga, I assure you that this is not.

**Chapter 2 recap:** The normality at the demon den under the rule of Natsume.

- 3 -

At the town, Ruka and Tsubasa stayed close following Youichi look around.

"I don't know what Natsume plans to do." Tsubasa spoke with a serious expression. He stood beside Ruka. "He should be aware how everyone started to voice out their opinions, how worried they are about the other groups suddenly coming into our territory. It isn't that they don't trust Natsume but they are just worried."

"We don't need to worry about it." Ruka said with a timid smile understanding what Tsubasa is trying to say. "I'm sure Natsume is trying to figure the matters. Besides, our relationship with the other group isn't that bad."

"That's true I suppose." Tsubasa spoke softly disgruntled to agree with Ruka.

He is aware that Natsume thinks of the group very highly so he didn't need to concern much about Natsume; though he is worried about the others who are easy to be shaken by rumors. He looked at Youichi who entered a shop not far from where he stood. "I suppose he doesn't want to act because Youichi is a product of a Halfling and a demon. He is thinking how it would affect Youichi mostly."

Ruka smiled as he looks at Tsubasa's serious expression. He softly chuckles. "You really do understand Natsume despite all the arguments you often have."

Tsubasa scowls hiding his embarrassment from Ruka after the comment.

Meanwhile, Youichi inside the shop escapes through a window in the bathroom he borrowed making sure that Tsubasa and Ruka won't suspect he left or for what reason. He ran towards the forest as fast as he can as he followed his senses. His eyes could see something like a trail of thin silver light invisible to the usual demon eye or human eye leading inside the forest which he followed quickly. '_That person is here! Need to hurry before it disappears!' _He ran and ran until he came across a male sitting upright facing him, the silver light ends. He took a step forward. "You're –."

Mikan looked startled to find a boy standing looking back at her. As soon as she took notice the boy moved, she stood up. She prepared herself for anything after sensing that the boy is a demon. '_How did this boy find me? I'm sure that I cleared any trace I left.'_ She is unaware of the boy's lineage but could tell that he is a demon child.

"I just came to meet you." Youichi spoke softly seeing that the male has his guard up against him. He didn't know the words he should and should not say. He did want to meet the male knowing it is the Halfling. He could empathize with the Halfling for he too is different; possessing abilities that some demons don't normally possess even though he is bred by a Halfling and a demon. He would have died if his father Halfling didn't protect him against his mother who started to crave for endless power.

Mikan would have pounced Youichi if she sensed something dangerous but didn't, she looked at him and saw a child without malice although knew that he is a demon's child. She sat back, her guard up, acted as if she didn't care about his presence.

Youichi stares at Mikan, not moving nor acting attention to the older demon. '_What can I say to him?' _

"If you have nothing to say you are free to leave." Mikan spoke coldly, exhaustion visible. She can handle the demons child easily, kill him if she desires but it would be worth for nothing.

"I know that you are the Halfling." Youichi spoke softly, loud enough to be heard by her. He is careful not to alarm the other demon.

Mikan flinched. She turned her attention at the demon child, eyed him suspiciously. She is sure that he is a pure demon breed, wondered how he could tell that she isn't. "What do you want?" she scowls. She tried to feign ignorance.

"Uhmmm…" he looked worried obviously he hadn't thought it through.

'_An expression of a child, though I can't trust him.' _She thought her attention focused on him. She prepared to draw out her weapon with an intention to kill the demon child with one move. Cruel it might seem but she has to survive, a promise that she had made.

He introduced himself quickly hoping to gain her trust. "I'm Youichi! And you are?" He tried to show the friendliest facial expression he could.

"Call me… Call me Hokuto." Mikan stood up, dusted off her clothes; let Youichi watch her in silent. "Better go back to your family before I change my mind not killing you." She said facing him; she walked away without looking back.

He looked dejected unable to express what he had come for.

Tsubasa and Ruka's location at the town.

"AAH!" Tsubasa looked alarm as he found out that Youichi is gone, nowhere in sight of the shop. He faced Ruka. "What the hell are we going to do?" He knew what Natsume might do if something might have happened to Youichi.

"We've searched everywhere already." Ruka worried fidgeting where he stood. He started imagining what could have happened to Youichi.

"Niichan!" Youichi appears approaching Tsubasa and Ruka with a puzzled expression looking back at him.

Tsubasa frustrated at the same time worried grabs Youichi's shoulders. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Where you ask…" Youichi paused, knew he could not tell where exactly he had gone to. "The bathroom…" he lied as he points towards the shop he came out from. "My tummy suddenly hurts and well you know the rest."

"Honestly!" Tsubasa grabbed Youichi's hand. "We are going home!" He grumbles along the way home fearing that something might happen. He did not want to face Natsume's wrath after all.

Youichi didn't say a word letting Tsubasa drag him back to the cave where everyone else were. He kept thinking how lonely he sensed Mikan's heart is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: GA demon hunt**

**DISCLAIMER: This is not mine! Obviously. I am only borrowing the characters.**

**Notes:**

1. The numbers enclosed with parenthesis is the characters' ages – at least as how they appear.

2. Pure demons tend to live more than how they appear.

3. This is set around the Middle Ages where towns are miles away from each other and the population isn't much.

4. This story inspired me from "Koori no Mamono no Monogatari" a BL. Do read it although the art is quite different from Gakuen alice, you will surely find satisfaction in reading it. Although I was inspired by a BL manga, I assure you that this is not.

**Chapter 3 recap:** Youichi encounters Mikan for the first time.

- 4 -

Sunset inside the forest of the demon territory.

Natsume eyed Youichi sitting eating quietly apart from everyone. He turned to Ruka. "What happened at the town? Five days already passed and Youichi would suddenly sit alone and eat quietly."

"Nothing much happened." Ruka answered. Not that he can tell he lost sight of Youichi for a couple of hours. "We just looked around." He didn't want to worry Natsume for a simple thing.

Tsubasa eyed Youichi. He stood up from where he sat, left the group to approach Youichi. "Kid." He knocked on Youichi's head lightly to get the younger male's attention. He took a seat beside Youichi, stole a glance then took a small piece off the plate which he ate quickly. "Tell me what happened…" He sounded more in command though obviously worried of the younger demon.

Youichi gawks at Tsubasa. "Nothing." He turned away his eye from Tsubasa quickly. He trusted Tsubasa but he felt his thoughts weren't something he can share easily.

Tsubasa continue to observe Youichi's reaction. "You'll worry everyone." He stated. He hoped that his words might make Youichi speak that is troubling the younger male. "When you suddenly disappeared, we were so worried."

"Why is it that everyone seeks power when everyone can try to live equally?" Youichi asked almost in statement, a blank stare. "I mean us demons don't necessarily need to consume humans to live."

"That's hard to answer." Tsubasa scratched the back of his head a bit confused why would Youichi think of such a thing. He got more curious, wondered if something did happen during the time Youichi disappeared. He looked at Youichi anticipating for an answer. "Demons like to consume human because of power. Human life prolongs a demon's life span in a considerably high rate and quite nutritious too." He made the last sentence to sound like a joke.

"Have you tasted a human?" Youichi stares at Tsubasa curiously.

Tsubasa stares at Youichi surprised at how direct the young demon asked him though expected that one day Youichi would ask the question. "I… I won't deny it.' He answered softly. He knows that in normal cases he would have committed a crime but he is a demon who in nature lives off by consuming human, but due to the new leader, there has been changes which involves not consuming human. "Anyway why suddenly did you think about it? You became too serious." He looks at Youichi hoping to learn the reason Youichi suddenly thought about such serious matters. It is normal for Youichi to speak like a grown up for the young demon is surrounded by adult demons 24/7, but the seriousness he sensed wasn't the normal one which caused him to worry.

"I met… I met someone." Youichi answered softly lowering his head to hide his face. He didn't want to see Tsubasa's face instinctively thought that there might be something which he accidentally reveals on his face while speaking. "A demon with sad looking eyes." He paused for more than what it felt like three minutes or more.

Tsubasa stares at Youichi continuing to listen although not sure where Youichi is going. He remained patient listening to the younger demon. "… And what? I know that there is more to it."

Youichi stares at his food. "Such lonely eyes as if he was crying, his heart crying."

Tsubasa leaned closer wondering what Youichi had meant. He is startled when Youichi suddenly stood up. "Oi, where are you going?" He stood up after missing the chance to grab hold of Youichi's arm, baffled as Youichi ran away from him. After receiving no answer, he ran after Youichi. He followed as Youichi reached Natsume talking to Ruka at that time.

"Niichan!" Youichi jumped on Natsume's lap.

"What is it?" Natsume asked puzzled at the sudden child-like behavior Youichi have.

"I want to invite someone to live with us." Youichi uttered which received a shock from everyone else. "That person needs a place to stay I'm sure."

It was rare that Youichi would invite over someone to join their group, so all the demons were surprised.

Natsume listened to the cheers of the demons which made him frown. He didn't like how everyone was trying to dictate what he'll do or what the other demons were thinking – the so-called benefit of the group.

Everyone was all puzzled, started to question who it is that Youichi would like to invite.

Youichi trails after Natsume quietly, a disheartened expression on his face.

Tsubasa settle downs the crowd who have resumed voicing out their opinions. He watched in silent Natsume head to the cave as he is left with the mess.

Inside the cave, Natsume eyed Youichi as he leaned against the cave's wall. 'Now, then… Who is this demon you want in out group? I bet it isn't an ordinary demon."

Youichi stares at Natsume thinking, _'Just as I expected of niisan!'_

"Who you got in contact with I'm sure." Natsume finished which followed by a depressing sigh. He faced Youichi with a timid smile. 'So tell me the details.'

Youichi told his encounter with Mikan unaware of her identity or that Natsume had encountered the female.

"I see." Natsume deep in thought uttered softly as he tried to come up with something that would benefit everyone. He knows that a Halfling's existence won't do well when everyone was after it. "For now we will search for that person. Follow him and observe before I invite him to the group." He paused. "I'll form a group that would do that. I can't leave the grounds especially now that there are demons hunting around the area causing chaos." He pats Youichi's head. "I'll let you join the group ONLY to observe. I expect to hear from you about your findings."

Youichi nods, pleased that Natsume listened to his selfish request.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: GA demon hunt**

**DISCLAIMER: This is not mine! Obviously. I am only borrowing the characters.**

**Notes:**

1. The numbers enclosed with parenthesis is the characters' ages – at least as how they appear.

2. Pure demons tend to live more than how they appear.

3. This is set around the Middle Ages where towns are miles away from each other and the population isn't much.

4. This story inspired me from "Koori no Mamono no Monogatari" a BL. Do read it although the art is quite different from Gakuen alice, you will surely find satisfaction in reading it. Although I was inspired by a BL manga, I assure you that this is not.

**Chapter 4 recap:** Youichi comes to Natsume with a rare request.

- 5 -

Mikan sat in the tavern near the door watching quietly the people walk in. She had only been drinking for an hour since she arrived, noticed the owner to glare at her a few times. She didn't need to worry for she easily pass as a human male, but she refuse to interact so easily. She is cautious than it necessarily is needed.

"Hey there!" a male approached Mikan's table accompanied by two others. He has a smug on his face.

Mikan didn't need to be telepathic what the male wanted with her – obviously it's a fight. She didn't raise her head knowing it would be pointless to do so. She didn't need anything that would make her attract attention especially in the little town.

"Stop that Cruxz!" a male uttered, the same who had been eyeing Mikan for a while since she had entered the tavern from behind the bar. "I do not want anyone to cause a scene here. Not unless you are willing to pay for all the damage you might cause."

The male with the smug grunts; he walked away with his companions without a word.

"That guy is always looking for a fight." The male left at the side of the table said. He looked at Mikan and smiled. "You aren't from around here are you? I am Noda. You are-."

"Hokuto." Mikan introduced herself as she took a quick sip from her glass. "And yes, I am not from around here."

"Are you looking for a job?" he asked with a smile. "I can give you some details, about the recent ones." (a/n: okay I know this is cliché. Something you'd find in games where in you look for a job in taverns. Don't sue me for it, okay?)

Mikan smiled hearing the man's offer. She avoided having eye contact with Noda, "What kind?"

Noda looked out the window near where Mikan sat. "Sure enough you've heard that there have been some people getting attacked by demons. Actually it has only been recent; I don't know why they suddenly started attacking people. Everyone got worked up about it." He looked at Mikan listening silently waiting for any hint of fear.

"How much if I manage to catch a demon?" She asked nonchalant about the fact that she might take a demon's life. "It'll be impossible to stop all of them but at least decrease their number would do well for everyone."

Noda stares at her surprised. He didn't have the same impression as the others he met how they all sounded cheeky, totally different from how she spoke. He found her rather interesting as she spoke in a calm serious tone filled with confidence that by her words it seemed possible for her to do the task. "You can get the sum in leader's office. He would have prepared the sum as long as you present your work." He stared at her evaluating her body as she stood up from her seat. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't seem quite the type able to handle this kind of work." He said stopping her from leaving the tavern.

Mikan turned around, "If I can't handle it I'll stop. I won't put myself in danger so carelessly. I am the type to evaluate the situation, not the reckless type. I make sure that all the move I make is a sure win." She bows, left the tavern with a smile. She walked towards the so-called leader's office which didn't take her much long to reach; she didn't expect to be a small house. She knocked on the wooden door welcomed by a female which she assumed to be the same age as her.

"What do you want?" Sumire (16) grimaced facing Mikan.

"Err… I am here to meet the leader regarding something." Mikan answered. She felt awkward since she had not spoken to anyone else close to her age. She was always surrounded by her parents or adults.

Sumire eyed Mikan. She leaned forward to get a closer look at Mikan. She turned around suddenly, "Hey! Someone is here!"

"Who is it?" A male asked appearing from the shadows. "Oh!" He reacted upon sight of Mikan. "Are you another one of those adventurous lads?" he smiled as he approached Mikan. He gestures for Mikan to come in ignoring Sumire who had exited discretely. "I am the head in this town I suppose. My name is Makihara. You've met my niece Sumire."

"I'm Hokuto." Mikan introduced with a bow, the usual way she did when in disguise. "Uhmm… I came here to ask about the details about the job. A person name Noda-san pointed for me to come here."

"He did huh…" Makihara eyed, stated evaluating her. "What kind of job are you looking for? Don't tell me it's for the demon exterminating job."

Mikan nodded.

Makihara led Mikan inside a room filled with chairs and books. He gestured for her to sit which he followed. He sat across her. "You want that one… Are you in a group?"

"No." she shook her head. "I will do it alone."

He stared at her surprised at her declaration. "I see…" he stared at her for two minutes. He scratched the back of his head, in time for Sumire to enter the room bringing in drinks for the two of them. He thanked Sumire, made her exit the room quickly. "Well I can't say I can imagine you killing a demon."

"I've handle demons before." She said in a soft voice, the truth. "I understand that you would not trust my words either. But I assure that I will give everything I am able to accomplish the job."

He tilts his head back, moved it in circle before he stood up. He went to the desk in the room, took something out of the drawer which he handed to her to read. "That is a waver telling that I won't be liable for anything that happens to you and so on. You can take your time reading it and—". He is startled when he caught her signing the paper. "OI!OI!"

She looked up; face the man with a blank stare. "What?"

"Are you really okay with that? Shouldn't you be checking with your parents or something?"

She stared at him, smiled at his concern for her not that she is aware that it is sincere or not. "I don't have anyone like that." She answered softly as she handed the papers and pen. "I don't have any family; I'm all alone so no one would care even if I am gone."

He looked at her awkwardly. "Are you really sure? I mean you did read the contents. I hope you aren't looking for something adventurous."

"I am not. Rest assured that I understand the contents quite well. I can pull out anytime as you said with compensation although the amount is not much if the job is completed."

"Not much I admit but enough I think for a single person to live by for a couple of days. If you are that desperate looking for a job I can give you something else."

She smiled enough to lower someone's worry. "Thank you but, I doubt I could do a job as good as this. I…" She paused, corrected her words. "No... This is all I am most capable of doing. Hunting has always been a part of my life." She excused herself, left the house.

He sat on the chair dumfounded as soon as she left the room. He had never expected a lad to be so direct and mature acting.

"What's wrong?" Sumire walked in wondering why he looked slumped. "Where is the guest?" She had expected that the guest (meaning Mikan) would be arguing to receive half the amount of the money which the others had done. She looked around the room.

"Gone." He answered with a light chuckle thinking of what the young male is doing. He faced Sumire. "That guy really went to kill of a demon."

Mikan leaned against the tree trunk. She looked at the night sky glittering with stars. She carried few weapons which she bought with little of her earnings in few minor jobs she barely accomplished. "I'm not trustworthy enough huh." She took out a piece of bread which she nibbles on, her food reserve. '_No demons yet. I wonder if that demon kid actually live here.' _She recalls Youichi's face.

…

…

…

'_She… She fell asleep.' _Youichi thought staring at Mikan's sleeping face.

"Are you sure that's the Halfling?' a demon whispers doubting Youichi.

Youichi nods in response. He didn't care if his word is trusted or not, at least he'll be the only one to follow Mikan, might even have the chance to talk to her again.

"We are able to quickly find him thanks to you." Another demon said in a soft voice as he pets Youichi's head.

"We are only going to observe you know." Youichi reminded the group. He turned his attention back to Mikan, watched her quietly from the distance.

'_I can sense someone.'_ She opened her eyes slowly. She moved cautiously preparing for any attack that may come her way. '_Four demons… No, there are probably more waiting in the shadows as back-up.' _She slowly reached for the sword on her right side on hand's reach – a long hilted short blade sword the length of her arm. She tightly gripped the hilt, made ascertain of her situation. '_Can I handle them…?' _She sighs. '_Might as well face them.'_ She stood up with a tired expression, faced the direction where she sensed Youichi's party. "Show yourself! I do not have time to play games! I'll drag you back to the town if I must do so."

Youichi could tell that Mikan is serious, his companion also eager to fight. He couldn't do anything as his companions stepped out.

The demons extended their sharp nails, their main weapon. They were all grinning all except for Youichi who looked worried, looking forward to have a piece of Mikan.

Mikan took notice of Youichi standing quietly from a far watching. '_Had he brought them to me?' _She frowns. '_Should have killed the brat I guess.' _She unsheathe the sword, directed it to the group of demons. "So who will it be first?" she taunts obvious that they would attack her at the same time. '_That's the thing with demons, always unfair.'_ She thought as the demons attacked her just as she expected.

She evaded an attack coming at her face by moving back her head after her body evaded. '_Oh yeah I need at least one alive.' _She thought recalling her task. She glanced at the Youichi whom she heard asking the demons attacking her to stop.

"Gotcha!" a demon snarls as his claws cuts through Mikan's arm, cutting her skin. He cursed failing to grab Mikan's arm.

Mikan smirked hearing the demon curse. She swings up her sword at swiftly cutting the demon's hand that wounded her - a clean cut of the hand which made the demon cry in pain.

The second demon is holding a long rod with a large blade at one end ignores the demon crying in pain; Mikan didn't know where it came from but obviously put her into a disadvantage since hers doesn't cover that much range. He smiled seeing as that he had Mikan cornered.

The third demon stood behind Mikan.

'_This doesn't look good.' _Mikan thought. She wondered if she should make a run for it, take Youichi and present the young demon in exchange for the money; though she didn't have a heart for it, she could see herself in Youichi which made her hesitant, her weakness to unable to do anything but watch.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tsubasa appeared behind Youichi. He glares at the demons standing near Mikan. He left Youichi's side. He grabbed the hand that Mikan had cut off, grabbed the demon on the ground who was crying carrying the demon on his shoulder.

"Wha! TSUBASA!" the demon with one hand left surprised to be carried off.

Mikan looked surprised as the other demons as she fears that she might need to fight another demon.

"I heard from Natsume the details." Tsubasa glares at the demons standing near Mikan who had stepped aside out of fear. "You guys are in for trouble!"

"He provoked us!" demon 2 reasoned.

"That's a lie!" Youichi voiced out glaring at the demons. "You were eager to fight!"

"Since the situation had come to this…" Tsubasa sighs. He faced Mikan. "I'm sure that Natsume would want to meet you. Would you mind coming along as well?"

"Ha!" Mikan retorted. "You expect me to do so after your companions have pointed their weapons on me? Wounded me?"

"I will take the blame for their actions." Tsubasa said sighing expecting Mikan's reaction. He handed the demon he held onto the second demon along with the hand he took off the ground. He walked towards Mikan, stopped a few feet away. "So what punishment you would give? Want to take away my life? At the moment I suggest you shouldn't since these guys won't be controlled if I die now, at least until we reach the base."

"Oi you are taking that guy back for real?" demon 2 remarked wide eyed.

"That's because of your actions!" Tsubasa glared at the demon; turned his attention back to Mikan. "To prove myself shall we make a contract then? You are capable of it as well, make it that if I betray you, I'll die or something."

"Tsubasa-nii!" Youichi called out worrying as he tugged on Tsubasa's clothes only to be ignored.

Mikan stares at Tsubasa as she thinks of what is the best solution for her. It is risky for her to even step into a demon territory, there is not a chance she could escape. Even if she does make a contract with Tsubasa, it wouldn't do well because if she wanted to add few more contracts, she needed to be the other's presence.

"What will it be?" Tsubasa asked waiting for whatever that Mikan would declare.

Mikan decided to take the best course of action. She nodded. "Okay under a contract of course, if I die so will all of you."

Tsubasa grinned. '_So you go that direction.' _He nods accepting the condition that Mikan set out. "Alright." He extends his arm expecting to receive Mikan's but didn't. He stares at her puzzled. "Aren't you going to make the contract?"

Mikan returns her sword to the scabbard which she attached on her waist on her left side to easily draw out. "? I did already. Look at your chest and you'll see the mark if you want to confirm it."

Tsubasa unbuttoned his shirt so did the other demons. He saw something a small dragon that appears to be holding something like a white fire. He knows well that he doesn't have a tattoo so he assumed it to be the symbol of the contract; but then he had never seen such a thing for normally, he sees a contract are like woven words on the body.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked seeing that Tsubasa had been staring at the tattoo. "I did the contract already. Don't tell me you want to see mine as well?" She hid the fact that it concerned her. She didn't want to reveal her identity, at least not yet when she made sure of everything will go smoothly. "I've got the same thing in the same spot. I don't want to stare at another male's chest. If I did want it, it would be a woman's." She made an afterthought; '_This is alright to say I guess. Hopefully they would let me off like this.'_

"Wait a minute!" demon 3 protested. 'This is unfair! Doesn't this mean that our lives will be attached to your forever?"

"No!" Mikan bluntly answered obviously showed how she hated the idea very much as they did. "Don't say such a disgusting thing! It's only until I finish my business in your base!"

Tsubasa wondered if such contract is possible, waived as easily as the half-breed desires. He wasn't so sure for Youichi is a different matter entirely. He started to understand the reason more of why other are bent on getting a Halfling. "Alright! Alright!" he waived his hand. "Let's just go okay?"

"So that's him." Natsume sat on a rock, stares at Mikan as Youichi and Tsubasa escorted her to him. He started to size her up. He faced Tsubasa, "I thought you said that the Halfling is 16 years old, he looks like younger, maybe around 13."

Mikan tried to contain her frustration upon hearing Natsume's comment. '_I'm in disguise so I suppose I look like a young boy than my actual age.'_

"Kill that bastard!" the demon that Mikan cut off the hand appeared. His hand attached once again, mended and wrapped in bandage. "I want his head!"

Everyone started to chant with the demon.

"Silence!" Natsume demanded reminding everyone present who is in authority. He turned to Youichi showing a smile, "You have done well to observe."

"Aren't you proud?" Ruka asked standing behind Youichi. He praised Youichi for managing to follow Natsume's order.

Youichi smiled back at Ruka happy to have been praised by Natsume.

Mikan had gotten a closer look at Natsume, after a while remembered meeting Natsume. '_It's that guy! I almost forgot about him. He almost killed me when I had just come to this area.'_

Tsubasa urged Youichi to join in the crowd with Ruka before he faced Natsume once again. "Natsume, I think it would be better for a private talk." He glanced at the crowd behind him.

"I suppose so." Natsume left where he sat. He asked Mikan and Tsubasa to follow but Mikan refused to budge an inch.

"What's wrong?" Tsubasa looked at Mikan. "Still don't trust us?" He didn't need to hear her voice to know her answer; her face had answered his question. "Let me tell you then that Natsume here is the leader. If you plan to kill him, then go ahead. I won't stop you."

"I am not that stupid to be suicidal." Mikan shrugged. She looked at the crowd of demons look at her ready to kill and eat. '_Well, maybe I am suicidal.'_ She quietly corrected herself thinking how stupid of her to accept such simple terms. She thought she could have done better.

Tsubasa sighs seeing that Mikan would not move. He approached her, grabbed her arm and pulled her to where Natsume stood waiting. "Come on then! We don't have all day!"

Mikan startled at how warm it felt that Tsubasa had grabbed her arm. She recalls her dying father, the one who haven't been gone too long.

Natsume chose a place where other demons would not hear the conversation. He didn't want to stir up the demons more than Mikan's presence already has. "I'd like to ask you to live with us. I guarantee your protection here."

"Why?" Mikan coldly asked suspicious of his offer. "Why ask live when you can easily kill me…" She raised her hand. "No don't answer that. I better not know." She turned her attention to Tsubasa. "I only tagged along because I know I won't be able to escape when we met. I know quite well when I'm over powered."

'_Overpowered?' _Tsubasa thought. He couldn't believe that Mikan had belittled herself. '_You can't be serious. You have power over words that even without touching or a chant you can make a contract with us demons. Don't tell me he doesn't realize the power he have – too dangerous.' _He looked at Natsume. '_Are you really planning to let him stay Natsume?'_

"Because Youichi likes you -." Natsume paused. "And the two of you are almost in the same situation. Although he is a child of a demon and a Halfling, he is a demon. But because of his parents, he possesses minor traits that a Halfling would have." He looked at Mikan, wondered about the words he should say to convince her to stay.

"Do you think you could convince me that easy?" Mikan asked smiling sweetly yet in a conniving way. "I'm not that dumb."

'_As expected.' _Natsume thought grins. He knew well that it won't be easy to convince Mikan to stay. "Well at least stay for a while then. If you do not trust my words, should we make a contract?"

"Natsume!" Tsubasa looked alarmed at Natsume's proposition.

Mikan glanced at Tsubasa, could tell that he is alarmed, frightened which made her smile though kept it to herself. "Are you sure?" she asked Natsume. "It won't be taken back so easily. Few of your subordinates are already in my hands."

"Alright." Natsume answered. He extends out his arm. "Tell your conditions."

"Not different from what I asked that demon -." She jerked her head to Tsubasa's direction. "If any harm comes to me, you will die along with me."

Natsume gave a wry smile. "Alright."

"Wait a minute!" Tsubasa voiced out with great opposition. "It's fine for me to take on a condition like that, but you can't! Think of those who rely on you."

"It's fine." Natsume assures Tsubasa. "There is still Youichi."

Tsubasa couldn't say anything to convince Natsume knowing the male's personality.

Natsume presented Mikan to everyone as Hokuto, his guest. As he expected, everyone didn't show a favorable response, quite different from Youichi.

"You'll be staying until when?" Youichi asked Mikan with a smile clinging on her arm. "I'll show you what I always do!"

Mikan looked at Natsume then to Youichi. She obliged Youichi's request and followed him away leaving the prying eyes.

"Natsume." Ruka called worried.

"It's alright." Natsume smiled. He turned to Tsubasa, receives a nod. He watched Tsubasa walk away. He received un-approving look from the other demons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: GA demon hunt**

**DISCLAIMER: This is not mine! Obviously. I am only borrowing the characters.**

**Notes:**

1. The numbers enclosed with parenthesis is the characters' ages – at least as how they appear.

2. Pure demons tend to live more than how they appear.

3. This is set around the Middle Ages where towns are miles away from each other and the population isn't much.

4. This story inspired me from "Koori no Mamono no Monogatari" a BL. Do read it although the art is quite different from Gakuen alice, you will surely find satisfaction in reading it. Although I was inspired by a BL manga, I assure you that this is not.

**Chapter 5 recap:** Mikan search for a job in order to continue to survive which led her to a hunting job, the only thing she can do best. And so she went to the forest encounters the demon residing in the forest.

- 6 -

"I am over staying myself here." Mikan spoke in a timid voice as she sat with Ruka peacefully eating. She has been thinking for a while of her original objective, although she had said to Makihara that she would not continue the mission and would not receive money in exchange for it feeling guilty that she started living with demons.

"I am enjoying your company quite well!" Ruka uttered with a smile. Despite the past, he started to warm up on Mikan although he remains unaware of the real gender of the Halfling.

Mikan smiled back. She felt warm because of few existences of demons in the group, an example is Youichi and Tsubasa; but how much can she trust it is something she is unsure of.

Ruka is someone she could trust, and by the things she had observed, Ruka is someone who has everyone's respect just as much as Tsubasa have. She excused herself from everyone present.

"You mustn't be alone." Ruka reminded with worry. "At least take Tsubasa or Youichi."

"I'm fine." Mikan said with a smile as she gesture to Ruka to stay. "I may be young though I am neither that naïve nor weak unable to take care of myself."

Reluctant, Ruka let Mikan leave. He watched as Mikan disappear out of his sight.

Mikan managed to find a spot where she can be alone and breath. '_These people are tiresome. I can easily tell what they were thinking.' _She recalled the faces who would look at her with caution, the faces who looked at her ready to pounce her. '_I'm amazed that THAT Natsume guy is able to maintain peace in this group. Must take note of how dangerous he is.'_

"There you are!" a shout came. Hayami approached Mikan leaning against the tree trunk. "Everyone is looking for you."

"?" Mikan wondered what it could be. She followed Hayami back into the cave. She found near the cave that everyone had gathered were a bit tensed. She approached the group with Hayami to get a closer look, and then, there she saw standing near Natsume a familiar face that made her skin crawl. '_That bastard is here… Kuonji…'_

"Kuonji-sama he's here." Hayami called out drawing everyone's attention to them.

"Oooh." Kuonji's face brightened standing tall beside Natsume as he saw Mikan walk in. He kept his eyes on Mikan; he faked a smile as he gave greet to Mikan. "Nice to meet you. I am Kuonji, this group of demon's former leader."

'_Ah… Ah…' _Mikan's eyes widened, she wanted to scream as she heard Kuonji state himself as the former leader of the group. '_Had I stepped into a trap? No… I'll be killed like this…' _Her eyes unfocused as she looked at Kuonji with a thirst for blood.

"You are that Halfling…" Kuonji hid his smile as he measured Mikan surprised to find her. He slowly stepped forward to Mikan with his eyes still locked on her, startled when Natsume got in the way. "Natsume?" He looked at Natsume wondering what is wrong.

"YOU ARE THE FORMER LEADER." Natsume made a statement as he met Kuonji's eyes. He made sure his voice is clear and with authority maintaining calm. "I AM THE LEADER RIGHT NOW. You have to follow my rules. And I am sorry that you are not allowed to approach Hokuto."

"Ho- Hokuto?" Kuonji looked surprised wide eyes at Natsume. He looked pass Natsume to Mikan. '_Is that what she calls herself here? I'd say smart.' _He grins amused at what he is presented with, "Ah yes. Well we are old acquaintances." He paused, looked at Mikan waiting for her response. "Right, Hokuto~?" He waited for a confirmation with a smile, received an expression of angst from her which he expected. He found joy seeing Mikan's expression.

"DON'T CALL ME IN OVERFAMILIARITY WAY!" Mikan raised her voice, glares at Kuonji forgetting the presence of the other demons. She could attack Kuonji, but then she remembered the other demons. Would she be able to escape or not, she isn't crazy enough to lose her life so easily for a fight she knows she will lose. She repeatedly chants to herself to control herself, that there would be time for her to kill off Kuonji.

Youichi flinched, stares at Mikan from the side startled that she had just shot down Kuonji. He looked scared, worried for Mikan. He looked at Kuonji for any change that Mikan would be receiving a death sentence – none.

Kuonji smiled with piety trying to get everyone particularly Mikan to console with him. "I'm so sad that you would turn me down like that after all that happened between us." He wasn't looking for pity or anything knowing that nobody would believe him; he just enjoys the way everyone would react – how Mikan would react.

Mikan's clenched fists trembling with anger. Her nails had dug in to her skin, blood on her hand. She managed to show a smile, a cold smile. "Why yes. How I so much desire to use my hands to dig out your heart out."

The response Kuonji received from Mikan pleased him.

The atmosphere tensed.

Mikan grin treacherously; She couldn't keep her thoughts anymore to herself, spoke in sarcasm. "Oh yes! I do so love so much to tear you apart."

Natsume knew he had to take control of the situation sensing truth to Mikan's words. He forced Kuonji to look his way. "Kuonji you are not welcome here. You must leave now!"

Mikan couldn't contain the burning fire in her heart as she heard Natsume declare that Kuonji must leave; she couldn't let the opportunity pass even though it suggest that she isn't strong enough to fight in par with Kuonji, she attacks Kuonji swiftly shifting her body towards Kuonji. She swung her hand attacking Kuonji drawing out the power she have.

Kuonji leaped back. He pivots his body around, runs off sure that Mikan would run after him.

Mikan ran after Kuonji, few demons ran after them. The demons blinded by fear recalling that by risking Mikan's life, theirs would end as well.

The demons faced Kuonji thinking that they have the power to overwhelm the ex-leader. Mikan found the other demons a nuisance as they kept her away from Kuonji. She decided to hit the demons that got in her way. She wanted to kill Kuonji even if it meant exchanging her life for it. She hit away the demons on her path to reach Kuonji, to bare her fangs on him.

Mikan jumped attacking Kuonji with a dagger she took out. Different from the pure demons she has no abilities to extend her nails as her weapon. She swing her hand slashing to Kuonji which the male evaded hitting a demon that Kuonji used as a shield. _Shit!_ She cursed as she slashed the demon on the chest. She turned her attention towards Kuonji immediately. She took out another weapon with a quick slick of hand, thin as a stem but hard as steel with a point appeared under her left hand, thrust the weapon to hit Kuonji.

Kuonji wasn't able to evade the second attack, grazed him on right shoulder. He cursed as blood spurts out, but it didn't stop him in subduing Mikan. He wanted her; he wanted the power he could obtain in his hunt, the power in hunting Mikan.

Kuonji kept fighting with Mikan; he didn't care about the casualties he had done to all the demons around him.

Mikan is different, she remained careful not to kill any of the demons reminding herself that some of them had shown some kindness and that she owe them a little for not doing harm to her.

Natsume is frustrated at the sight that he couldn't help but join in the fight to calm it a bit with lessening the injured. Although he should be angrier with Mikan who initiated everything, he despised Kuonji more who didn't care killing some of his demon comrades.

"Are you so sure that you should bare your fangs ON ME?" Kuonji mocked eyeing Natsume knowing full well that the younger demon fears him.

Natsume simply glares at Kuonji, observing if the older demon would fall back without continuing the fight.

Kuonji received nothing but silence that he decided to fall back. "You are boring me." He said with an exasperated sigh, he turned around and walks away.

Mikan would not allow Kuonji to leave so easily. Reminded of her reason of why she is staying in the den of demons, she attacks the male with intent to take away Kuonji's life.

Youichi is quick to move, managed to grab hold of Mikan. He embraced Mikan tight, "Stop please! You can't fight him! Don't!" Teary eyed, he refuse to let go of Mikan knowing what might be the outcome, at the same time he had realized what is Mikan's real gender. _'Ah?'_

Thankfully everything settled down as soon as Kuonji disappeared from the place. Of course it didn't calmed Mikan a bit. She sat seething with rage from being prevented in taking away Kuonji's life.

All the demons eyed Mikan. Youichi refused to leave Mikan's side fearing that she would suddenly took off.

"Hey." Natsume called, not too pleased at the outcome of the incident knowing there is so much to clean up, although he normally leave it to Tsubasa to handle.

Natsume had gathered everyone close to him to talk. "Mind telling me what happened between you and Kuonji?"

Mikan of course would not tell the demons her connection with Kuonji knowing that the demon was the group's former leader. She didn't know what they could do to her.

Youichi sensing the troubles that Mikan had assures her, "Don't worry Hokuto. I will protect you with my everything. Natsume-nii would not allow anything to happen to you as well so rest assured."

'_This child…' _Mikan stares at the child who seems to be more than willing to sacrifice everything for her, the child that had stopped her. She pats Youichi's head, "You don't need to worry about anything. Besides, this is my own problem, not yours." Her words are the truth, and she has no plans to drag anyone to her problem. She is too tired to see any more bloodshed.

"Although Kuonji is our former leader, it does not mean that we liked him." Tsubasa informed. "He did some pretty cruel thing that is why you can trust us whatever you have to say against him."

"We can't guarantee that you will receive help from us though. That bastard is really strong, which I think you obviously know." Hayami said.

"I did not expect anything to begin with." Mikan stated with a cold smile. She separates herself from Youichi, left where she sat. "Now if you will all excuse me, I have a hunt to attend to."

All the demons including Youichi and Natsume flinched; the expression that Mikan showed inscribed them with fear – the face of a true demon hunting for a prey.

Mikan walks away, left the crowd to look for Kuonji. She knew then what she must do aside from the promise that she made with her father to survive, and that is to kill the demon who took her family - Kuonji.

Natsume and co hope to learn more of Mikan's grudge towards Kuonji though they could not find her even at the human village.

End…

A/N: the demon hunt of Mikan continues. Of course I am thinking of a sequel… I am having a hard time what to write on it though. I am gonna read more novels to get some more ideas. I usually do it like so then sometimes I suddenly dream total randomly of things and pop! Inspiration! :D


End file.
